El clavel estriado
by madamvikto
Summary: La sonrisa de afecto le indica que sí, lo es. Sólo aprieta los labios y éstos tiemblan, tiemblan y tiemblan. [Regalo para Kannaby por simplemente ser ella]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a M. Kishimoto.

.

.

.

«¿Él sabe quién eres?  
¿Se ríe, sólo al saber lo que tiene?»

Keaton Henson

.

.

.

 **C** uando le anuncian que es un Chūnin hecho y derecho, la emoción es tanta, pero tanta, que la sonrisa se ensancha por todo su rostro hasta formar una mueca extraña de locura; los chiflidos que lanza acompañan sus porras y jura que hace una voltereta y abraza de emoción al Hokage y demás. No sabe cómo sentirse, la palabra «felicidad» no sería correcta porque lo que siente es mucho más fuerte que eso.

Oculta el chaleco como si fuese un secreto que sólo él debe saberlo, pero la verdad es que quiere mostrárselo a Rin (porque con cada día está más cerca de ser Hokage) y presumírselo a Kakashi (simplemente por ser él), sólo que no cree que sea exactamente correcto hacerlo a la primera sin cierta sorpresa e intriga. Es por eso que al momento de salir, ver sus siluetas debajo de la sombra de un árbol, no les dice nada porque piensa que sería un poco divertido y dramático agobiarlos con la incertidumbre. Baja la cabeza y deja que la tristeza (falsa) fluya a través de cada vena suya, traspase cuerpos y caiga con una delicadeza implacable en las hojas anaranjadas.

Y tampoco les dice nada cuando Rin ya empieza a cabecear, apretando los labios y moviendo la mandíbula como si las palabras estuviesen escondidas. Y tampoco les dice nada cuando Kakashi ya empieza a decirle ciertas cosas que en ese momento poco y nada le importan, porque él sabe que no es cierto; _no es cierto_.

Pese a lo planeado al principio, no puede soportarlo porque se siente explotar y gritar desde el fondo de su corazón, por esa razón grita, chilla y ruge que al fin (después de mucho esfuerzo) es un Chūnin. Saca el chaleco y lo muestra, contándoles con pequeños balbuceos de desasosiego cómo le fue, y si bien no les cuenta tal y cómo fue ni en el mismo orden, sabe que es capaz de darse a entender y comprenderán.

Su corazón parece a punto de tener un corte circuito de tanto que se sacude. Rin lo llama: le susurra en el oído y con las simples palabras proclamadas por la fémina hacen que sus mejillas brillen como un atardecer pacífico. Juntarse. Mañana. Los dos solos. Debajo de ese mismo árbol. Las palabras rebotan dentro de él y sabe desde entonces que no puede esperar a que el día pase. Está tan dichoso que no le importaría cortar las telas borgoña que tapan la ventana. Está tan dichoso que sabe que al fin será realidad.

Jura que se siente mejor que hace cinco minutos. Mucho mejor.

...

Ese día se levanta temprano. Desayuna poco pues no quiere que algún accidente le suceda, pero también quisiera desayunar mucho, toda la despensa si es posible, pues no quiere morir desnutrido antes de llegar al árbol.

Se embriaga con el perfume de hombre que se pone. Trata de peinar su cabello: le echa gel, laca y demás cosas, pero ninguna de éstas funciona; el cabello oscuro sigue alborotado y piensa que se ve muy guapo así. Lava sus dientes: hilo dental y enjuague bucal; tal vez la tenga que besar y él sepa mal. Con sólo pensar en eso, de nuevo, se le nublan los ojos y siente arder el rostro.

Se dirige al sitio acordado media hora antes, con calma. Media hora antes porque teme que algo pase, como siempre, y él tenga que llegar tarde, como siempre. Con calma porque no quiere (se rehúsa) a que todo su esfuerzo se venga abajo, si tuviera que correr está seguro que llegaría mugroso. Y Rin no se merece que llegue mugroso.

Pasa por el mercado de Konoha y saluda a todos con una sonrisa. Camina entre nubes y se pierde en callejones. Hasta puede jurar que siente como los pájaros silban por donde pasa. Sin embargo, Obito se detiene en una tienda, sin importarle el canto _(ahora)_ agonizante de las aves, chillando y agitando las alas para que las vean. Florería, se lee en el cartel de arriba. Hay tantas flores que no sabe qué elegir; por un segundo tiene el impulso de regalarle una maceta con un cactus, pero no cree que sea correcto dar un cactus justo cuando te vas a confesar, así que lo deja. Entre todas, elige la que cree es la más bonita.

Se dirige hacía el árbol, dándose cuenta de que se reuniría con Rin, _solos_. Se siente extrañamente nervioso. Las manos le sudan y los pies tiemblan. Parece un terremoto y una oleada trémula. No piensa en arrepentirse y dar media vuelta, porque sería una especie de sacrilegio y él no está con ánimos para que sea un sacrilegio. No piensa realmente en las flores que vibran entre sus frías manos. Y no piensa en cosas negativas, porque cree que nada negativo saldrá de eso.

Espera a Rin cinco minutos, diez, quince; y cuando llega, el valor corre desesperado por su corazón y sabe que es ahora, _tiene que serlo_. Abre la boca, levantando el ramo para que lo vea, _tiene que ver y escuchar_. Pero Rin no lo escucha, no lo deja hablar, y tampoco lo ve, demasiado ocupada para ver. Sombras emergen de todos lados, sus muecas buenas ocultando lo malévolo le sonríen. Él no quiere sonreírles. No lo hace.

Pregunta qué pasa. Le pregunta a Rin qué pasa. El miedo se va apoderando su él. La desesperación le empieza a nublar los iris. No quiere creerle a Rin porque algo tan cruel no puede ser hecho por ella. La sonrisa de afecto le indica que sí, lo es. Los ojos llenos de amor secreto le avisan que tal vez debió imaginarlo. Las mejillas rosa pálido le dicen que ya lo sabía, siempre, desde hace tiempo. No es sorpresa.

Oculta detrás de él el ramo. No quiere que nadie lo vea, ni siquiera Rin. No quiere que sepan como el dolor se propaga por su anatomía. Como éste golpea fuertemente, golpea y golpea la garganta, la taladra y escupe sobre su corazón. Sólo aprieta los labios y éstos tiemblan, tiemblan y tiemblan. Los ojos pican; se entumecen como si tuviera un calambre suave.

Nadie ve el ramo, ni siquiera Rin: son incapaces de ver.

―Una fiesta, ¡para Kakashi que ya es Jōnin!

Siguen diciendo que es fantástico que lo sea. El primero entre todos. El dolor se hace más latente, y está vez viene acompañada de su fiel amiga. La cólera le susurra muchas cosas que él no quisiera escuchar: ella se esfuerza mucho más por el otro que por él, eso no es justo, no lo es. La pena lo rasguña para que le haga caso, le dice que la cólera tiene razón. Que nunca podrá verlo de diferente forma. Que nunca podrá ser diferente.

Entonces se cae el ramo, tan lleno de claveles estriados como el dolor al paso.

.

.

.

Querido Robin, sé que ya pensabas que no te iba a escribir nada, _lo sé_. Desde hace un mes vengo diciéndote que le regalaré un fic, aunque no sabía de qué. Y en está última semana estuve pensando y rebanándome los sesos hasta que se me ocurrió esto. Cabe decir que tuve que ver esos episodios del anime en donde se cuenta como Obito murió y x, porque me daba tremenda flojera leer el manga. Desde el principio supe que quería escribir algo cannon, aunque no sabía qué, y después de muchos borradores, salió esto. Ah, con esa escena quise odiar a Rin pero... god, qué horror. Sinceramente, de toda la lista que me diste tuve muchas ideas (de hecho, sigue esperando porque tengo otra en mente que espero te guste si es que sale a la luz), sin embargo no salía nada y tuve que irme por éste.

Y si bien un día me prometí a mí misma no escribir ObiRin (porque hay una persona que me mataba si lo hacía), después de volver esos capítulos fue como... que algo me incitará a escribir. Porque, bueno, vamos, yo soy... Team ObiDei(?) aunque aún sigo shippeando otras parejas, _shh_.

Según mis vagos conocimientos en esto, sé que el Clavel estriado representa el rechazo; y aunque hubiese querido un "amor no correspondido" (ah, que se vería hermoso afdsd), creo que el clavel representa perfectamente lo que quiero decir. La friendzone, okno xD

De verdad espero que te haya gustado, Robin mosho, y si no, tienes el derecho de quedarte con el auto, no me impondré(?). Y a los demás que han leído hasta aquí, háganme saber lo que piensan en un review.

¡Saludos!


End file.
